


A Public Demonstration

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Fic, Horny Akira is Horny, M/M, PWP, Student-Teacher sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Maruki's lesson plan includes demonstrating how to wear a condom, and he calls Akira up to the front of the class to help him out.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A Public Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licksore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licksore/gifts).



"Akira Kurusu." He looked up at Maruki as his name was called.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me with this next lesson?" Maruki gestured for him to come up to the front of the class and lean against his desk.

"Now many of you are already familiar with condoms." He slid his hand into Akira's pants without missing a beat; like molesting male students was something he did every day. "However to protect against pregnancy and infection, they must be worn properly. First, you must be properly hard." He freed Akira's cock from his pants, finally breaking off as the room was filled with gasps.

"Kurusu is…"

"Maruki's hand is touching…!"

"Oh my God!"

The male and female students alike leaned forward.

"It's huge!"

"I got a glimpse at the urinal the other day but damn! I didn't expect this!"

"Hey, quiet down." Maruki stroked Akira to full mast. "Pay close attention. Gripping the base firmly with one hand you roll the condom down the shaft." Akira didn't know when Maruki had opened the package, just that he was suddenly wearing a condom in front of his class.

A class he now saw included every member of the Phantom Thieves, even Yusuke and Akechi, neither of whom attended Shujin.

"Now he's ready to safely rock and roll." Maruki slipped out of his own pants. "Now for those of you thinking about anal as an alternative to vaginal intercourse, you need to properly loosen the opening first. Slowly massage the opening until soft enough to insert a finger. Toys and plugs can be used at this point to help gently adjust for receiving a cock.

"Once you are loose enough to comfortably accommodate three fingers; or more if your partner is like Kurusu and on the large side; then slowly insert as so…"

At this point Akira lost track of what Maruki was saying as his cock was sat on, sliding easily all the way down to his balls.

The easy cadence of Maruki's lesson did not falter even as Akira grabbed his hips and began thrusting into the man, slow at first, then harder and harder, trying in vain to get him to stumble, or lose his place, but aside from the pulsing of his ass around Akira, it was as though he couldn't even feel his ass being fucked hard.

Only once did Maruki pause, and that was when he came hard, spraying cum all over the closest students desk; Akira frowned, had Mishima always sat in the front row? 

Close now, Akira pushed Maruki down, changing both speed and angle, trying to find the magical combination that will allow him to cum.

At last, with Maruki bent almost in half, he found it, and pulled out, ripping off the condom just in time to spray his seed all over the young councilor.

* * *

  
  


His eyes slid open as a rough tongue licked his cheek. "Hey, wake up already!" Morgana huffed.

"A dream?" He shifted, and felt a familiar wet warmth in his pants.

"Huh? Oh never mind just get up! You'll be late for school!"

"Just a dream." But even as he got cleaned up and dressed, he imagined the looks on his classmates faces if he exposed himself in front of all of them for real.


End file.
